Eye Cancer in Paradise
by raphiellxcasteil321
Summary: After a trip to the pool, Oz suddenly gets sick! The gang decides to pamper him until he feel better, but...
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summary day and everone was swatting real bad. "I can't take this heat!" shouted Gilbert, he was so miserable in his black clothes. "Just take them off" said Break. "No I don't want you looking at me, perv" Gil was very unconsious about hsi body. "Its not like I can see!" Brek was blined afterall. But Gil was stubborn and didnt want too. "Wall we should do someting to cool off," he thought of an idea... "I know! Lets go swamming!" Errone agree and they all pack up the things they need for the pool and drove off.

When they got to the pool, they let Alice off her haltie and they all jumped in exept Emily. She didn't want to becuz she was a doll and would get vary soaked and could drown so she just sat in Gillies hat instead. "C'mon emily it not so bad. Aren't you hot?" Break pleaded, he really wanted to see her in her swimmie suit. "Ya nd if you are scared of downing you can just ride on Gil!" Oz preassured her. "Just don't get caught in the seaweed" Alice said, that stuff was sticky and hard to remove off doll clothes. Everyone is confused now because they are in a pool! But Alice wans't stupied, because there really was seepwaed in Gilbert's hair!

"wtf" Elliot sed "this is pool not ocean" "No if it were teh ocean there wood be sharks" Gilbert smarted, "and th e only shark here is this inflateable shark toy here. It's my favorite toy!" "Ya ya we knoe Galbert stfu about sharks." Elliot was sick of sharks, Gilbert loved sharfs and since last week was Shark Week Gilbert woundn't go to fucging bed and was really annoying. Giblert took tha seedweed, "I will maek sushi lunch with this later!" and then let Emily ride on his back and wrent udner water. Sharon scrammed. "THERE IS A SHARK!" Gil had told her that sharks could come get her if she bleedi n the water so she was scarred. "No Sharon that's just Gil's floaties" Break laffed. So she clamed down a bit, "Buit be careful of bandaids gays, Uncle Oscar seid you can catch rabiex and stuff from it." "Omg Sharon just let us swim okay jfc?" Break was getting pissed, just because she was on her pariod don't mean they can't have fun!

L8trr on that night, Gil woke up and herd Oz thowing up. "omg my bf isd sick!" "I touched a bandaid Gil. I think I got rabiex or soemting." "Omg arf you sure? Mabbey it just the sushi?" He didn't wnant his lover to be sick, he was scared he wood die. "No, I threw tat up hours ago. It sokay, I just go back ti bed." Gil started to cry, "Nooooooo. Oz pls lat me halp you." An idear poppes in his head. "Will if you insist... I suppose you can make me grill cheeses." So gil got up and make grill cheeses for Oz. It woke up Leo who was like "Wtf Gil we are slapping. Don't tell me another SHarkwweek marathon is on?" "no, this is for Ozzie cause he sick. I think we all shod halp him feel better!" Leo nodded, he was worreid about his frand too now that he knew. "Tomroow I will buy lots of meds and shit for him and do my bets, but farst I must sleep." He went back to bed with Elliot. Gill fed Oz his sammich and then watched animey all night with him to make him feel better. But little did thay know that Oz was plotting something... 


	2. Chapter 2

The next moring, Gilly had forgotten all abotu his lovely bby girl Oz being sick. Instad of imadialtely chalking him he went and made some coffee. Break's fiance Emily was siting on the corner not moving cause she's a fuckin doll. Gil felt bad for it bc he knows what kinda things Break does with it so he decided to kidnap it and bake it back to his room. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emily was no go on that shit and then Break come in and see the violins.

"Omg what are u doing!" The brake seen the evidents throu her blindness. But they coulf not thank on it long bc then Oz was moanin really loud and they new it was 1 of 2 thngs... he was sick or well...ya you get it. They busted throuh the door bc this was something they could not mis out on but he was only dick.

Despite being a lil disaponted they still come to his side. Gil took his hand in his heart and said "bby are you gay?"

"No I'm not OK" Oz answered and was holing his tummy "Oh my eye hurts so bad" He lied.

Gil was gone to look at his stummy but Break was blind as fuck and saids "It's his eye he needs a eye spacialist and Vincent is a eye specjalist bc he has had pink eye for all his life and still alive. We should go ash him." Break was smarties.

Alice come in without her saltie on and they got kinda scared bc alot of people mistake halties for muzzlies and think that when they are waring them they are aggressive so they all though omg this lil brown hair brunet bitch might bite us but no she didnt instead she said "Omg is Oz ok? I can't b a mary sue if my MC is dead."

" I just dont get how he got this eye to begin with" Elliot pointed out being a non beleifer, "He has to be doing all of this for attnetion and you gays are giving it to him."

"WHO LET HIM IN HERE?" Gil hollared and booted him out cause no one contradicks Gil and that's that. He sat back next to Oz and thought of the movie called Jaws 4 where Jaws the poor misundstood sharkie got pink eye eye cancer and was bitched on the beach and this kind young bioy come along and seen err one runnin away from the cutest crature. This was Filberts favorite part bc the young boy come to the snappy ass bitch shark with sharp tooth and nursed it back to health and even tho the shark ate the boy the point of the story was some1 has to care for some1 else t olive. it was a rule of life.

And Ox was his Jaws and he wood nurse him back to health even if he ate him. Gil stand up "Excuse me maties I have to go resarch Jaws 4"

"WTF now is not time for your fucking shark obsesion!" Break was blind but he was not death and he heard what Gilly just said.

"Bweaky poo would you get me a doubled sacker at Mcdonalds" Oz begged and Break forgot about Gilerts sharky shit and said "ofc my sweetie tutums but Emily will have to drive bc I am blind" So the pair got in their 1999 kremlin and sped off in a hurry to get what this lil white boy needed.

Elliot was in his room theorticallying to Leo about how he thought on the matter. "I don't think hes a stick because he cant caught eyes from a pool and we were swimming in the bowl all day so wtf why isnt everyone infected if hes inbedded.

Leo looked so smart with his glasses but not as smart as Reim who was the smallterst man in the world. "Ok Elliot some ppl do have allergics that are differ from otters."

"NO THEY ARE AL LTHE SAME" Elliot argue he didnt belieeve Reim. "You always lie t ome I am smart ya know " He told Leo, they had ben having relationship probs for a while...

Aunt Oscar interupt "Oh I'm sorry if I walk in on female probs but you gays need t ocome see Oz quick he coold be in his final hourrs!" Oscar had a issue and was sobbing on it so they both come running!


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot and Leo ran in as fast as they can, they didn't wwat their friend to die without seeing them one last time so they had to hurree. "omfg arf you okay oz?" leo asked while pulling out a kitchen knife, he weas such a good fried that he would put Oz out of his misery if he ethought it was necessaty.

"Oz please don't die, we need you" Alice sobbed, she went to hugg Oz but his nose as bleedign! "Omfg he's getting worse, I need to go get tha medicidnes." Uncle Oscar was crying harder now.

"Oh my gucking fod, stop givin dis attention hoe attention! Hes a faker and you knowe it!" Eliot grrd.

"Elliot how coudl you? Look he's bleeding from his nose and you say he fake?" Leo was gettin real tired of Elluiots shit, obvs he was NOT goingto have sex with him tonite, nosiree bob.

Eltiot grrd again, "Having nose periods don' t mean you have eye cancer! That makes no sense you butface!"

"Im fine Leo but gays... I don't think I ahve much time left," Oz started taering up, "So if its okay with yuo then I thikn we shoutl go do alot of stuff together one last time." Brock had just walked in with oxes Mickey ds and Vincent the eye doctor.

"oH great! Thank god you prought a fucken doctor. Now we can finally settile this shit," Elliot grumped. "So what's going on, doc? He's faking it isn't he? Pls tell me he is." Vincent looked at Ox, but little dind everbuddy know that Vincey wasnt actually a doctor. He weas just some pedo asshole with one stupid red eye! Things weren't looking too good to him eiether, from what is lil white uneducated ass could tell.

"I think ur rite Oz, it is paink eye cancer. I don't have no treatment for it, so your on you're own!" Cincent felt prideful of himself. Emily teared up, she couldn't stand the thought of loosing her best frand Ozzie!

"emmily pls don't cry, break tried to comfort her but it wasn't helping. Leo was getting nervous about it so Break just took her back to their room so she could stfu. "So now wahat to we do?"

"Well I always wanted to go to Disneyland but Oscar here didn't ever take me," Oz said as he finished his food.

"So than that settles it, we goin to Disney!" Break replied. "Elliot, go get Emily and Alice and Gilbert."

Elliot was pissed, 'caise Gilbert could be masticating or something in there with his damn shark toy, but he didn't heaer no squeaks so it was safe to go in an get him. Then they all packed up and put Alices saltie on and saundered in to Uncle Osars school bus and drove off to Disneyland. 


End file.
